Broken Promise
by Paris in December
Summary: Lily and Severus are friends, but things change at Hogwarts. Written for the HPFC 30 Words or Less challenge. Severus/Lily friendship, Lily/James and Severus/Sirius in later parts. Chapters: 5/5. Separate, Together series.
1. Children's Stories

**Author's Note:** Written for the 30 Words or Less Challenge by MioneWazlib on the HPFC forum. Part 1/4.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Children's Stories**_

**Attention**

After weeks of watching from the sidelines, he finally has Lily's full attention. She listens raptly as he tells her stories about the wizarding world.

Severus is delighted.

**I'm Telling**

When Petunia sees they've gotten dirty, she screams that she's telling Mummy and runs off. Later, Lily tells him her Mummy cleaned her and didn't yell.

Severus is envious.

**Cut It Out**

He doesn't like Petunia, but the way she shrieks when he pulls her hair is kind of funny, until Lily tells him to cut it out.

Severus is upset.

**Pinky Promise**

"Promise me you'll be my best friend forever."

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"What's that?"

"It's like cross your heart. It means you can't break it."

Severus pinky promises.

**Rainbow**

It won't be long before they're at Hogwarts. They lie side by side on the wet grass and stare at the rainbow in the clouds.

Severus is content.


	2. To Hogwarts

_**Chapter 2 - To Hogwarts**_

**Holding Hands**

At school, sometimes he gets to hold Lily's hand, but it's usually because she's dragging him somewhere.

Severus doesn't mind, not really, but he'd like to do it more.

**Rule Breaking**

Lily's fellow Gryffindors like to bully him. She doesn't like it though.

Severus gets very good at convincing the teachers they've broken rules while he's done nothing wrong.

**Sickness**

He spends most of Christmas break in the hospital wing because of Sirius Black. Lily spends it there with him because she's sick.

Severus won't tell her he's glad.

**Left Out**

Lily's made a lot of friends in Gryffindor. The Slytherins aren't so accepting of a half-blood with a Mudblood – Muggleborn best friend.

Severus feels left out when Lily's not there.

**Stubborn**

Sometimes Lily gets made fun of too, for having a Slytherin best friend, but she's too stubborn to let it get to her.

Severus truly loves her.


	3. Overloaded

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to MaraudersBros4life, author of the first (and currently only) review of this story. Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3 - Overloaded_

Testing the Limits

They take three electives each, testing the limits of their abilities – Lily's idea.

Severus would like to drop a class, but he wants to stay with Lily.

**Confusing**

Sometimes Lily has to explain Charms and Transfiguration to him. She also takes notes in History.

The only thing Severus never finds confusing is Potions. Lily's good at that too.

**Study Sessions**

Lily's fond of setting up study sessions for the girls in her dorm.

Severus does work with her sometimes, but she never invites him to the sessions.

**Around the Corner**

Exams are coming up just around the corner, and everyone is working hard.

Severus can't concentrate. He wants to see Lily, but she's still hanging out with the girls.

**Dead Tired**

After exams, everyone is dead tired.

"Sev, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Lily!" Severus is not quite so tired anymore.


	4. Pretense

_**Chapter 4 - Pretense**_

**Virgin**

When Lily complains to him about still being a virgin, Severus doesn't point out that he would take care of that (and his own virginity) in a heartbeat.

**Shallow**

When Lily tells him all the other girls are so shallow, Severus doesn't point out that she's still putting them over him, and he's not shallow.

**Prince Charming**

When Lily starts daydreaming about finding her Prince Charming, going on at length over homework sessions, Severus sits quietly and daydreams about becoming him.

**Fake**

When Lily starts skipping their homework sessions to go out with the girls, Severus worries that her affection for him might be as fake as the girls' tittering conversations.

**Wish Upon a Star**

It's a foolish superstition, but Severus will wish upon a star anyway, because he's starting to lose faith in all that is good and honest.


	5. Severed Ties

**Author's Note:** Thanks to MaraudersBros4life for the review! This part of the story is now complete, so thanks for reading. Don't forget to continue on to Part 2, _Broken Spirit_.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5 - Severed Ties

**Anger Welling**

With anger welling against Lily, Severus starts spending time with the other Slytherin boys, learning advanced Dark magic and playing power games. He rises quickly in their estimation.

**Judgment**

"Severus, they're cruel, and evil, and you shouldn't be hanging out with them!"

"I don't need your judgment, Lily."

"But I…"

"Are you calling _me_ evil?"

"No, of course not!"

**Behind My Back**

"You've been talking about me behind my back."

"Lily, don't be absurd."

Severus would be lying if he denied it, so he evades the question.

**Don't Leave Me**

"Finally decided to show up for a homework session, did you?"

"Sev, that's not fair."

"Of course not. _Your_ friends are so much more important."

"Don't leave me here alone!"

**My Life**

"It's _my life_, Lily. I'll make of it what I please."

Severus is tired of being judged by his supposed best friend. He secretly doesn't regret calling her a Mudblood.


	6. Sequel Notice

**Author's Note: **The sequel to this, "Broken Spirit," is now up. As promised, the pairing is Severus/Sirius.


End file.
